


moca and ran eat dirt

by ranmitake



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, They Are Kids, also ako is there because tomoes parents said so, but dont lewd them, i am not sure what to put in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranmitake/pseuds/ranmitake
Summary: local girl named moca aoba eats dirt and invites her best friend ran mitake to have a dinner date with dirt with the help of tsugumialso tomoe and himari do their own thing





	moca and ran eat dirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



> first time using ao3 but uh i am not confident in my writing i don't have good grammer but i think it's funny how everyone is saying moca is eating dirt so i am writing this based off that  
> ALSO writing this before the actual afterglow childhood christmas event starts!!
> 
> also english isn’t my first language i’m kinda okay at it my friend is correcting it

Moca Aoba’s hobbies consisted of eating bread and playing around in the park with her best friends, Himari, Tomoe, Tsugumi, and Ran. Sometimes Tomoe’s younger sister, Ako would join us as well.

She would always beg her mother to take her to the park, as well as taking one of her friends too. She really loved the park, she really enjoyed playing with her friends. So like every other day, she invited all her friends to the park. 

Moca sat on the ground, pushing sand and dirt around to form something. Ran and Tsugumi watched and she created small piles of sand across the playground. She had gotten her hoodie dirty with dirt, the hoodie that she had been wearing for a few days since she was so attached to it. 

"What are you even doing." Ran asked, she squatted down to the same level Moca was. Moca smugly smiled to her.  
"Making the best castle ever! We can all live in it!" Moca smiled, she had recently lost her front tooth so there was an obnoxious gap in her smile.

Moca looked over to Himari and Tomoe, who were both on the swings. They seemed to be having a lot of fun together.  
Ran sighed, she looked over the mess Moca had created and asked the question she had on her mind.

"What would we eat?" 

Moca looked into her eyes, she looked confused. She then looked over at Tsugumi and grinned.  
"I'll show you!~" Moca stood up and reached out her hand for Ran to grab so she could pull her up. Ran sat there, staring at Moca, then her hand. She grabbed onto it and Moca lifted her up.

She pulled Ran over to the sandbox, Tsugumi followed along. Ako was playing in there as well. She kinda just moved sand around with a shovel. Moca sat down in the sand and quickly made a table like structure. Ran sat across from her, while Tsugumi sat on the edge of the sandbox.  


"Wait here!" Moca got up and walked over to Tsugumi. She would whisper into her ear instructions for her.  
"Okay, I'll do my best!" Tsugumi cried, she had a smile on her face. Pretending to be in some household was her favourite game to play.

Tsugumi got up, brushed sand off of her bottom and ran off to her Mom. Moca went back and joined Ran at her makeshift table that wouldn't be able to hold much weight.

"What are you planning to do?" Ran looked at Moca dead in the eyes.

"You'll see." Moca grinned at her.

Tsugumi then came back with two paper plates and two water bottles. She placed them in front of the two girls, as well as two wads of some dirt and clay mixture. She placed them onto the plates and cleaned her hands off on her skirt. Her parents would get mad at her for that. But she didn't mind, she was set on making this the best meal they'll ever have.

"Bon appetit!" Tsugumi smiled, she had a gentle and cute smile.

Moca grabbed a piece of dirt and shoved it in her mouth, Ran looked at Moca in disgust.  
"Moca don't actually eat it!" She leaned over the table and pulled the plate away from her.

Tsugumi looked concerned for Moca, she just didn't know what to do.  
Moca chewed the dirt, until she thought it was gross. She spit it out on the ground and made a loud 'bleh' noise.

"That wasn't a good idea." Moca wiped her mouth with her sleeve and giggled. The aftertaste of the dirt got worse and she took a swig of the water bottle to get rid of it.

"Ew." Ran muttered, Tsugumi laughed. She thought that the events that just happened were really funny. Ran peeked over at Tsugumi, she started to laugh along too.

"Ran~~ You should try some too!" Moca joked around, she was having tons of fun.

They continued with their fun roleplay, soon Tomoe, Himari, and Ako joined along too. Moca and Ran were royalty, Tomoe and Himari were princesses, Ako was the family's cat because she would totally have some warrior cats phase, and Tsugumi was the maid.

Moca decided that she wanted to spend her life with the rest of her friends. She wondered what would happen to them in the future. What they would get themselves into.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it’s short i *ran* out of ideas hah


End file.
